


Bruises

by Pur3lysw33t (WitchHazel92)



Category: Block B
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazel92/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: Zico finds out that Jaehyo is involved with someone he shouldn't be (TW/ Mentions of abusive relationship)





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on May 29, 2016
> 
> Cross-posting of a drabble previously on AFF (All work belongs to me) 
> 
> Prompt: “Bruises”  
> Trigger Warning: Abusive Relationship (implied, mentioned)

Jaehyo has been practicing at all hours of the night lately, no one really knows why, no one questions it. Jiho is out sometimes, and he’s also locked himself away in his studio when he’s not. Block B are doing relatively well, in comparison to the past, and everyone can take a small amount of time for leisure. It’s relaxing. Something feels off though. Jaehyo’s withdrawing on himself lately, and the only person who really seems to notice is Jiho, and yes, he’s worried. So, he decides to investigate.

The rapper has bought two bottles of baekju from the liquor store around the corner, hands stuffed in his pockets as he wanders back to their practice room. He’s not surprised to find Jaehyo there, but he is surprised at how loud the music is blaring and how the ulzzang boy isn’t doing anything but sitting there, curled in on himself, as if letting the music drown his existence out. “Movie’s Over” plays on hauntingly. Jiho’s heart squeezes painfully at the sight and he should have known. Jaehyo is clearly not okay. He’s kicking himself for not noticing sooner. In two strides, he’s clicked the music off, and is standing over the other, arms crossed.

“Doesn’t look like practice…” He starts, but of course he’s not actually going to scold the man. Jaehyo looks like a gaping fish out of water as he scrambles up and immediately makes a beeline for his jacket. It’s too late though, Jiho’s eyes are sharp and he snatches Jaehyo’s arm so fast, neither of them can blink.

There’s discoloration around his wrists, faint purple, roaring to a nasty green, up close Jiho can see some of his shirt sliding down to reveal similar marks on his collarbone. His breath catches….and holds.  
“Christ, Jaehyo…” he glances to the other, worry ten times deeper than before, but Ahn Jaehyo hasn’t even said a word. He does rip his arm away though, looking like a lost animal the way he sulks off, still wanting the jacket despite the fact that his secret is out. Jiho blinks, a small anger rolling through him now.

“Who…?” he tries. Jaehyo shakes his head. “Who?” Jiho tries again, voice a minor roar. Whoever has done this to his member is going to die painfully.  
“Don’t worry about it!” Jaehyo finally yells, voice cracking. “I can handle my own shit.”

Jiho scoffs. “Clearly.” but Jaehyo looks close to tears and Jiho’s face immediately softens. “Well, what I mean is that you can’t...you can’t let someone treat you like this and get away with it…” The leader of Block B swallows thickly. He’s struggling to be diplomatic right now when he really still wants to find and murder this individual.

Jaehyo sighs, jacket now folded over his arms as he stands quietly. “I let it happen, Jiho. I won’t say I wanted it but...I didn’t hate it. I thought- I guess I thought it meant I belonged to him…”  
Jiho takes a deep breath, counts to ten, another breath. “Boyfriend?” is all he can manage.

Jaehyo scoffs now. “That’s the problem. He was so sweet, romantic, then he wasn’t, and I stupidly thought I could change that if I just...put up with it.”

Jiho’s voice rings through, slicing the air with the ice behind his words. “If you tell me his name, I’ll seriously end his miserable fucking life, so, do us both the favor: don’t…”

Jaehyo looks up then, blinking owlishly at his leader. “Because he hurt me or because...he had me?” the man wonders aloud, noting how Jiho cringes.

“Both.” the other admits, only after a stretching silence and Jaehyo had all but dropped the question. He pulls out the soju and hands one to Jaehyo, sighing heavily. “I won’t tell the others, but if you go back to that piece of shit again, I will kick your ass.”

Jaehyo smiles, brightly, the kind not a lot of them had seen, and nods. “I love you too.”


End file.
